Torn Apart
by gabisamore
Summary: When an anonymous person begins to send threats to Bella, she is terrified for her secret, and even more importantly her life and the lives of her friends. She was always there for Will, but can he be there for her in return? sequel to DON'T LEAVE ME.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the sequel you've all been waiting for! LOL I had problems getting started, but I think this is gonna be good… :) Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own H2O, it sits in a plastic jug on my counter…. duh?**

**Oh wait, you meant the TV show…ohhhhh…. are you for real? Seriously?**

CHAPTER 1

Will's POV:

I dipped beneath the waves, Bella close behind me. I loved swimming with her; it was like something out of a fairytale, the mortal with the mermaid swimming side by side. I loved the ocean no matter what, but everything seemed to be even more beautiful when she was around. We were out near Mako, and on our way back to the moon pool at the moment. I turned to look at Bella and she motioned at a colorful fish that was just swimming past. As I turned my gaze to the fish, I didn't notice the even bigger fish that was slowly approaching from behind. I suddenly felt Bella's hand on my arm, her nails digging into my skin. I spun around in surprise; only to come face to face with a long torpedo shaped shark. I froze in place, not take my eyes of the animal. Bella still had her hand on my arm and I moved out of instinct in front of her, trying to shield her from this creature. The shark seemed to be sizing us up and I took that opportunity to start moving backwards, both of my arms wrapped around Bella by this time. Then our pleasant swim turned into a nightmare as the shark moved and began to circle us. I had to think fast. I looked at Bella out of the corner of my eyes and motioned for her to go. I knew that she could swim away in an instant; I just wanted her safe. She looked at me like I was insane and shook her head firmly. I turned completely in her direction this time and attempted to convince her, but my motion must have startled the shark, and he closed in before I even knew what was happening. I felt a rush of water as the shark lunged at me, but I didn't feel any pain. I looked around, praying that Bella was gone, but then I saw her focusing her powers on the shark. The animal seemed confused and swished his tail nervously. It was only then that I noticed the small trickle of blood that was beginning to ooze out of my arm. This wasn't good, I needed to get out of the water NOW, but I was afraid to move. As I was debating with myself what on earth I was going to do, Bella swam slowly over to where I was, all the time still keeping her powers directed at the shark. The large fish seemed to be contemplating whether or not to charge. Bella flicked her wrist sharply and the shark shuddered and turned away. I breathed a sigh of relieve as it swam away and disappeared into the distance. I began to surface; I was in desperate need of oxygen. Rather than staying below like she often did, Bella joined me at the surface even though I was sure that she didn't need the air.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she cried the minute we reached air. I glanced down at my arm, it looked worse now than it had underwater; it was bleeding profusely now.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," I lied. She didn't look convinced.

"Look, we need to get you out of the water now, the moon pool is only a few minutes away, even swimming at normal speed. Do you think you can make it that far?" She asked worriedly.

"I think I'm going to have to," I said, "but I might need a little help."

She nodded, "No problem, just stop me when you feel like you can't go any further by yourself, okay?"

I nodded, "right," I said, "now let's go, the blood might attract the shark again and we don't know if your powers will scare it off a second time." With that we dived back under again, Bella swimming net to me slowly as we cautiously made our way towards the moon pool. I was actually able to go most of the way by myself, I guess the salt water was good for my arm, I didn't know. We swam into the cavern and surfaced. I climbed out of the moon pool immediately and Bella soon followed, although it took her a little while because I couldn't really help her. When she finally succeeded in pulling herself out into the sand, she flipped her wet hair over her shoulder.

"I don't usually like to do this," she said, "but I need to get dry fast." And with that she turned her hand over her body, turning all the water into jelly. Then she began to brush it off. In about a minute she was on her feet, something that usually took anywhere from ten to fifteen minutes, longer if there weren't any towels available. She knelt beside me on the sand.

"Let me see it," she said softly, motioning for my arm that I was cradling in my hand. I grimaced, but let her see. It actually wasn't that bad; it looked worse than it was, but it hurt like crazy and it was still bleeding.

She gasped when she saw it, but didn't freak out like I had expected.

"Okay, first we need something to stop the bleeding" she said practically, pulling herself together. I was glad someone was calm, cause I was still a bit shaky after everything. She was looking around the cave as I spoke.

"Here, this should do," she said, returning with a cloth; I think it was a T-shirt, I didn't know. It was pretty thin and she had no problem ripping it in two pieces, one was quit a bit bigger than the other. She dipped the end of the smaller piece in the moon pool, being very careful not to get wet herself, and used it to gently clean the gash on my arm. I gasped at the sting left by the cold water. She stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, but I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, I can handle it. Go ahead." I gritted my teeth as she proceeded to finish cleaning the wound. Finally she was done and had wrapped the other piece around the gash, securing it tightly.

"It's not the best bandage ever," she said, sitting down beside me, "but it'll do for now."

"I perfect sweetie." I said, putting my good arm around her. "Whatever it was you found was perfect; where was it anyway?"

She thought for a second. "It was over there, in a nook or something." She stood up and went back to the other side of the cave.

"Yeah, it was…" her voice trailed off, "Right here…" She was silent.

"Bella?" She was just starring at the walls.

"Hey," I said, getting up and coming over to stand beside her, "everything okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Bella? Earth to Bella," I teased, waving my hand in front of her face. Then I noticed how serious she looked, and I stopped smiling.

"Is something wrong?" I asked again. She nodded her head.

"Someone's been here." She said shakily, gesturing towards the wall. I followed her gaze and studied the wall. My eyes rested on a small carry on bag inside just one of the many nooks and crannies that filled the place. There was a thermos next to it.

"That wasn't here yesterday," I said slowly, turning to look at her. She looked scared.

"That's where I got the T-Shirt; it was just lying there and I grabbed it."

I shrugged, "Maybe it belongs to Zane?" She looked at me.

"Zane's in Sydney with his father, remember? He left two days ago, Lewis isn't due for a vacation for weeks, and that doesn't look like it belongs to one of the girls. Besides, I don't think any of them have been here since last night anyway."

I knew how serious this could be, but I didn't want Bella to know how freaked out I was getting. I tried to act nonchalant.

"So, someone's been here, relax, it doesn't mean that they know anything. Remember, I was here once and I actually SAW something, and I couldn't figure it out on my own."

I was trying to convince myself as well as Bella that everything was fine, but it obviously wasn't working. She looked upset and I didn't know what to do about it, so I did the only thing I could think of. I put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Take it easy, I'm sure it's nothing. But just to be on the safe side I wouldn't come here for the next few days, let me come and check things out." She looked up at me, he concern on her face growing. I jumped to cover myself, "

I'm not saying that there's anything to worry about," I added quickly, "but just in case, I don't want anything to happen to you. Okay?"

She nodded, "You're right; I'll tell the girls too. Do you think we should look inside the bag?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so, maybe it will give us a clue as to who's been here, or at least what they want anyway." I said, stepping forward. As I did, I jarred my arm a little bit.

"Ahh!" I gasped, holding it to my chest. Bella was at my side in an instant.

"You know what, forget the bag, we need to get you back to the mainland. If I help you, do you think you can make it back?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but we'd better leave now, if my arm starts bleeding again it won't be safe. Just promise me that you won't come back to look at that bag without me, okay?"

"Okay, okay, now lets go," she said in a rush. I wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, but I knew that waiting around any longer would be foolish. We slipped back into the moon pool and while she was transforming and turned and took a hard look at the nook in the cave. A dozen questions were running through my mind. Who had been in here? What on earth did they want? And more importantly, how much did they know? Yes, I was curious, but I was also a bit scared to find out the answers.

**A/N: Okay, there was the first chapter. The whole shark thing was just an intro, but I had a lot of fun writing it, as sharks are one of my favorite animals. I know a few of you were waiting for a sequel so here it is! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me! Oh, and credit for the disclaimers goes to my BFF Sylvia, she hates it when all I put is "I don't own H2O". :) Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Love you guys! :)**

**Ella :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! You guys like this so far! :) I'm s sorry for making you wait forever for this! A little change in the last chapter: at the end, Bella technically promised Will that she wouldn't got back to the moon pool without him, but I didn't realize that she had actually said "I promise". That was a typo of sorts; she's only supposed to say 'okay, okay." I went back and fixed it. If you're confused, I'd suggest going back and re-reading the ending, because that little change is CRUCIAL! Oh, And in response to H2O 4eva's review: I am definitely not going to just leave this as one chapter! But, something tells me you might have figured that out by now! I wanted to PM you, but your review was anonymous. Anyway, thanks to EVERYONE who's review, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**IMPORTANT! - I'll be opening my own account soon and reposting all my stories there. I hate to loose the reviews, but I really need my own account. My new user will be:**

**Daydreambeliever321**

**If you see the stories reposted, dropping a review even if you did before would be amazing to me, just to get me started. Because of certain family "factors" opening an account is a big thing for me and it would mean a lot to me to have your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o just add water**

CHAPTER 2

Bella's POV:

I was in the bathtub, swishing my tail in the suds. It was really annoying not being able to take showers anymore; they were so much quicker than baths, just one of the many cons of being a mermaid. After yesterdays scare in the water, I had made Will go straight to the emergency room to get his arm checked out. It hadn't been that bad, but he wasn't supposed to go swimming until it had healed. After we got out of the ER, I had called the girls and told them about the trouble at the moon pool. Will hadn't mentioned it since and I hoped that it would stay that way. The fact that he couldn't swim was in itself was driving him crazy, so I decided that we should totally go on a date today; somewhere that didn't require swimming. We had actually had very few dates of this sort, so it had taken me some time to decide where I wanted to go. We had finally decided on lunch at a small restaurant in town and then a walk on the beach afterwards. I picked up my phone from the side of the tub and quickly checked the time. I had about an hour left before I had to leave, so I pulled out the stopper and began waiting patiently for the water to drain. When it had, I ran a towel over my body and tail before I turned the remaining water into jelly and brushed I off. Now fully clothed and completely dried off I stepped out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. When it was time to leave, I was wearing a blue top and jean shorts; the restaurant we were going to wasn't very fancy.

I left the house a few minutes later and headed down to the café. I got there a few minutes early and I settled onto a bench outside to wait. I saw Will approaching me a few seconds later. He grinned when he saw me and walked a bit faster.

"Hey," he said when he reached me, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Hey," I replied, hugging hi lightly. "How's your arm?" I traced my fingers gently along the bandage that covered most of his left arm.

"It's better." He said. "But I still have to wait a least another week before I can swim."

"That stinks," I said sympathetically. "Are you hungry?" I added, tactfully changing the subject.

"Extremely," he grinned, "You ready?"

"I'm ready," I replied.

"Okay then lets go." He said. We turned and headed for the street.

* * *

The restaurant was only a short walk from the café and it wasn't long before we were seated comfortably in a booth with our menus opened.

"I can't decide." I said glumly, staring at all the delicious things.

"Me either." Will said. "Oh well," he sighed. "I guess there's only one thing left to do." And with that, he closed his eyes and randomly pointed to something on the menu. He cracked one eye open.

"It looks like I'm having Chicken Parmesan." He said. "Nice."

I laughed. 'I think I'll have the same." I put my menu down and he did the same. Our waiter came over a few minutes later, brought us our drinks, and took out orders. I took a small sip out of my ice water, careful to use the straw provided. Will watched me like a hawk while I took a drink and didn't touch his own ice tea until I was finished.

"What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"What was what for?" He asked innocently, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"That staring. You stared at me the entire time I was drinking my water. Why?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I don't know; it just freaks me out whenever you come near water in a public place. You could have splashed yourself just now without even realizing it."

"So you were watching just to make sure I was safe?" I clarified.

"Yeah," he answered simply. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"That's really sweet." I said. "But do I really make you that nervous?"

"Sometimes," he said slowly. "But most of the time I stare at you only because you're so unbelievably cute that I can't keep my eyes off you."

I giggled. 'Okay. You want something don't you?"

He smiled impishly. "What makes you think that?" He said.

"Because you're being far too sweet for just an ordinary date, it's not my birthday; it's not any particular anniversary as far as I know."

I ducked his head, "well, there was this small matter of dessert…I know you're on a never-ending diet, but I have this weakness for all things chocolate…"

"Ah ha!" I cried triumphantly. "I knew it!" The waiter brought us our food just then and we started eating. In the end, we decided on chocolate mousse cake for dessert. I let Will eat most of it, and he definitely wasn't arguing with me on that.

"Sophie's going to kill me," he said with his mouth full of chocolate, "but I don't care, this was worth it." I giggled and kissed him.

"Delicious,' I murmured, tasting chocolate on his lips. I leaned over and hugged him from the side.

"Should I take that as I complement?" He said, hugging me back.

"Yes you should."

He chuckled and we were silent for a few seconds. I had plans in the back of my mind and while I hated doing this to Will, he couldn't come with me to explore the moon pool. I needed to know what was inside that bag and the only way I was going to find out was if I went out there. I knew Will wasn't going to let me if he knew, and I didn't want to lie unless I absolutely had to. I had never actually promised that I wouldn't go back to the moon pool. I had merely said "okay."

Will requested the check a few minutes later and then we left. We walked to the beach and strolled down by the water. We took off our shoes and carried them in our hands. We held hands with our free hands and just talked as we walked. I could see Will looking longingly at the water from time to time and I tried to distract him by talking about other things. When it started getting late, he walked me back to my house and I kissed him goodbye before I went inside. I was actually surprised that the moon pool hadn't come up at all in our conversation. I was also very relieved. The minute I got inside I pulled out my phone and texted Rikki and Cleo.

_"We need to talk. Meet at the café in hour?"_

I got two positive replies a few seconds later and I headed to the café. I was the first one there, but the girls soon joined me. Rikki pulled us into the office and we sat down.

"What's this all about?" Cleo asked. "I thought Will wanted us to wait until he could go with us."

I shook my head. "He won't be able to go back in the water for another week; by then that bag will be gone, if it's not already. We need to go check it out now."

"But what if it's something serious, we can't take the chance Bella." She argued.

"When Will was our problem we had to deal with it," I countered, "Why is this time any different? When it comes down to this, it's OUR secret and we have to be the ones to protect it. Not Will, not Lewis, not Zane, not anybody else but us."

Cleo was silent and Rikki nodded.

"She's right you know,' Rikki said to Cleo. 'It's our secret and we're responsible for it. I'm in." She grinned at me and then we both turned and looked at Cleo.

She sighed. "Oh fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you." She grumbled. I smiled.

"Okay then," I began. "Now here's the plan…"

**A/N: Once again this is more of a filler chapter, it seems that all my stories have reached that point, but the next chapter is going to be interesting. Any ideas what Bella's plan is? Well if you have one, tell be cause I have no idea either! LOL, no seriously, if you have ideas or commnets, please PM me and tell me. I would love to hear them! :) Hopefully you weren't disappointed in this, it had some cute wella moments! Thank you so much for reading and I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this. I'll try to update more frequently; school will be out soon and I should have more time. Please review, it means so much. The first reviewer on this chapter gets a shoutout in the next chapter! All reviewers get a shoutout in the end of the fic so please, PLEASE review! Thank you! ;-)**

**Ella:)**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Okay, this note is for all the readers of my stories at gabisamore. I just wanted to let you know that these H2O and H&A stories are no longer being updated; I have made my own account and switched all my stories there. My new account is daydreambeliever321. These stories might be deleted at some point, but I really hate to loose the reviews so I'm hesitating. For all of you who have my stories on you favorites and followers, or myself as an author on your favorites and followers, please switch to my new account. I'm sorry for all the confusion, but it was about time I got my own account. I'll be updating each and every one of my In Process stories within a day or so, just so you'll be able to see them all at the top of the fan bases. A huge thank you to gabisamore for letting me use her account all this time! :) Go check out her hunger games fic! It's really good! Thank you so much for your support and once again, so sorry for all this fuss! :)**

**Ella:)**


End file.
